


The one time Peter realises sibling rivalry is real

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Realisations [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did He Ever Leave?, Family Drama, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Insecurity, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pregnancy, Sibling Rivalry, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Uncle Rhodey Is Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Peter has a hard time coming to terms with the idea of Tony and Pepper having another child.





	The one time Peter realises sibling rivalry is real

**Author's Note:**

> I thought i was done with this series and then i just had a surge of inspiration and this fic was born! I hope you like or love it :))
> 
> (Peter is 16 and it takes place around a year after the end of Chapter 6 in the Peter realises Tony cares story)
> 
> There's also some swearing at the end so be warned :))
> 
> Enjoy :))

The nightmare always started the same way: Peter would be laying on the sofa, laughing at something funny on the TV. His Dad and Pepper would be there too, the sun shining down on them so it looked like there were halos over their heads. They all had large smiles on and Peter felt happy.

And then Tony would turn round to Peter, a smile still on his face as he said the words that haunted Peter to the bone, even when awake.

“We don’t want you anymore kid; we have our own child now and we want you to leave.”

The sound of a baby crying would pierce the air and suddenly there was a screaming, squirming baby in Pepper’s arms. Darkness loomed over them, the sunny day replaced by clouds and rain as Tony turned away from Peter and towards the baby.

“We love you so much more than Peter,” his Dad would whisper to the baby as Pepper bobbed the infant up and down in her arms and he would hold onto one of their fingers. 

“So, so much more,” Pepper would smile up at Tony over the crying baby in her arms and Peter would feel a sense of loss as he watched the family interact. He wanted to step forward, wanted to say ‘no please don’t send me away’ but his feet were glued to the spot and he was forced to watch something he could never be a part of.

The nightmare was always the same and he would always wake up panting, in a cold sweat, with the need to cry washing over him. That was how Peter found himself for the third time that week, his bedsheets wrung with sweat and tears rolling down his face before he’d even properly woken up from the terrifying dream.

“Peter, would you like me to inform Boss of your distress?” FRIDAY’s voice was soft as she attempted to sooth him.

But like every other time, Peter shook his head. His mouth felt numb and his tongue was dry as he croaked out the response he’d told her a million times. “No thank you FRIDAY, i’m okay.”

The clock on his phone read that it was 5:13am; Peter debated about rolling over and trying to sleep again but the feeling of pain and loss that had swallowed him in the dream, forced him to keep his eyes open. Instead, he pulled his laptop over from where it was charging and decided to go on YouTube.

As Peter settled into watching a random compilation of vines, he tried to remember how he’d felt when his Dad and Pepper had first told him about the baby. It had been much like his nightmare, the 3 of them watching TV and laughing when his Dad had turned to him with a giddy smile.

“Hey kiddo, we got something to tell you,” his Dad had smiled largely, one of his hands having been held in one of Pepper’s.

“And we hope you react positively,” Pepper had looked radiant, her skin having seemed to glow and Peter remembered feeling completely confused. They’d been married for 10 months when the announcement had come and Peter realised in that moment that he really should’ve been expecting what had been about to come out of Tony’s lips. It had been all the gossip columns and celebrity news outlets had been talking about since the news of the marriage had been leaked.

“Pep and I are expecting,” Tony had said with such gusto that Peter had been taken aback.

“Expecting what?”

“A baby, Peter,” Pepper had shaken her head with a small laugh. “We’re pregnant.”

“Oh . . . OH! CONGRATULATIONS!” The happiness he’d felt back then now feels like an unreachable dream as he laid in the dark, various vines playing through his headphones. In that moment, when he’d first discovered the baby, Peter had been ecstatic. He’d always wanted a sibling. 

The next 2 months when the pregnancy had been kept a secret, had been much of the same. His Dad and Pepper had told their inner circle of friends with Happy and Rhodey congratulating the newly-wed couple and debating about who would be the cooler Uncle. Pepper had already been 3 months along when she’d broken the news to Peter and the teen had hardly been able to wait for Baby Stark to be born.

Peter had read a dozen baby books, wanting to know almost all he could about his baby sibling. Pepper had let him touch her stomach and he had reprimanded his Dad each time he’d sworn, saying that the baby could hear him in the womb.

And then the news had broken out. Pepper had been 5 months along, a noticeable baby bump poking through and the gossip columns had gone wild until his Dad decided to bite the bullet and just announce the pregnancy to end speculation. Of course, there had been an onslaught of congratulatory messages and people online sending in tips and kind messages about parenting.

Peter had scrolled through Instagram with a smile for hours just reading the dozens of lovely messages that people had commented under Stark Industries official account. 

It was around the 2 week mark since the announcement, that the dread and fear of the baby being born kicked in. 

News articles has started circling on his radar, all of them talking about the future heir of Stark Industries. They all called the baby the future of Stark Industries. Tony and Pepper’s firstborn. Their heir. Their only child.

And Peter had wondered: what about me?

Sure, he hadn’t been officially adopted by his Dad or Pepper but he thought they still considered him as their son. He called Tony Dad and in return, he was Spider-Baby or Kiddo. He’s been living with them for over a year now since May’s sad passing and things had been going good (especially after the kidnap drama). He’d even been working up to calling Pepper ‘Mum’ but the news of the baby had haltered his courage.

It seemed like everyone had made the decision that Peter wasn’t truly a part of the Stark family.

————————

“How’s Pepper and the baby?” Ned asked excitedly, later that day at lunch. His best friend had been overjoyed at the idea of a new baby, memories of when his own little sister had been born surfacing back up. 

Peter shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich. He wasn’t really hungry but his Dad seemed to have this weird sixth sense where he just knew whenever Peter hadn’t eaten his lunch. He’d always make a big deal out of it and in turn, make Peter eat double the amount at dinner.

“She’s what . . . 6 months now?” 

“7 and a half, actually,” Peter replied. Pepper’s stomach was a lot bigger now and she’d become far more irritable. He still remembered when Dad had been forced to eat in the lab because Pepper had complained that he chewed too loudly. 

“Are you excited Peter?” Ned seemed far too giddy in Peter’s opinion. “You’re going to have a baby sibling soon!”

“Penis isn’t going to have shit,” Flash’s annoying voice drifted from behind where the two teens sat. He walked around their table so he was facing them, a smirk in place and his arms crossed. 

“Shut up Flash,” Ned rolled his eyes but Peter kept on looking at the bully. He dared him to speak the truth. He dared him to say something about how Peter wasn’t actually a part of the family.

Of course, the bully pulled through.

“You really think Tony and Pepper Stark are going to keep you around after the baby is born?” Flash sneered as he glared down at Peter. “You were nothing more than a practice child Penis and they won’t have reason to keep you around anymore after their own child is born.”

The words his Dad said in Peter’s nightmares came flashing back. He bit the inside of his lip to stem the feeling of tears that threatened to rise up. Ever since Pepper had come to his school and stood up on his behalf against Flash’s bullying, Peter had found that Flash had backed off a significant lot. However, since the news of the pregnancy came out, the bully had once again decided that Peter had no significant role in the power couple’s life.

“They’ll throw you out when they have a child that is actually theres. Why would they want you when they’ll have their own real child.”

“Piss off Flash!” Ned was red in the face as he stood up for his best friend. There was a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he glared at the bully. “You don’t know anything!”

“I know that parents always ignore their older kids when a baby is born,” Flash tilted his head in a cruel way. “And therefore, they’ll cast out Penis when Stark Jr is born. Penis is nothing more than temporary.”

“Get lost!”

“Whatever Leeds,” Flash huffed, sending one last smirk at Peter before walking off.

“Ignore him Pete,” Ned shook his head but Peter couldn’t do as he said. Flash had been right. Peter wasn’t a Stark; he wasn’t an actual member of Tony’s family. Even Happy and Rhodey didn’t see him as part of the Stark clan for they’d been talking about being a cool Uncle to the baby— not Peter.

Peter was just there. He was a drifter with no family who Tony had taken under his wing because he felt pity for the teen. 

When Tony and Pepper’s baby was born, they’d love it so much more than they ever could with him. The child would be theres: a little piece of each of the couple, creating one perfect baby. 

In a way, Peter was extremely jealous over the fact that this baby was going to have everything he’s ever wanted.

—————————

“Is something wrong kid?” Happy looked slightly concerned as he glanced in the rear-view mirror. Ever since he’d picked Peter up from school, the teen had been staring dejectedly out the window. It was out of place for Peter Parker to not speak for over 2 minutes— let alone for almost an entire car ride.

“Huh?” Peter snapped his thoughts out of his fears for the next few months and back on the driver. Would Tony and Pepper actually kick him out when the baby came? No, surely not right? Even if Peter wasn’t Tony’s biological son, the man still loved him. Peter begged to every diety that that fact wouldn’t change when the baby came. “Yeah, yeah i’m fine.”

“Really?” Happy wasn’t convinced. “You don’t seem like it, kid.”

“I’m just tired.”

Happy frowned even more. “Have you not been sleeping? Have you told your Dad about this?”

Happy’s causal use of ‘Dad’ made Peter’s heart sting. “Nothing to tell.”

“Kid, you gotta tell people if you’re struggling to sleep.”

“Nothing i can’t handle Happy. Seriously, I’m fine.”

The driver just sighed, knowing better than to argue with a stubborn Peter Parker. The rest of the drive was awkward, with Peter refusing to meet all of Happy’s anxious glances as he forced himself to keep staring out the window in silence. 

He wondered what his role was in the Stark family— did Peter even have any significance? It was a well known fact that older children tended to get left out when a baby was born and Peter was fine with that. He knew that babies needed more care and attention. But, at the end of the day, all older children were still loved and had a role in that family. 

Peter was loved, sure, but did he have a role? He wasn’t the son. So what was he? The ward? The protege? The charity case that was taken in because everyone else around him had died?

By the time Happy pulled up and Peter attempted to get out the car, his head was pounding with a growing headache over everything that would change when the baby was born. He was beginning to hate himself over how mopey the whole situation had made him. The memory of how happy Peter had been seemed so far out of reach that he couldn’t even remember the feeling of excitement he used to get whenever he opened a baby book or touched Pepper’s stomach. 

Over the past few months, he’d distanced himself so much that he would start to leave the room or the conversation whenever the baby was brought up (which seemed like every 5 minutes to Peter). The second Tony and Pepper would get into a fake argument over baby names (because “No Tony we are not naming our child Anthony Jr, that never was nor will be in the cards!”) or Rhodey would pop over with a smile and baby furniture, Peter would sneak off into his room and try to forget the impending changes occurring in his life.

It seemed like every day was just leading up until the moment when his life flipped over— once again— but this time when everything went to hell, he wouldn’t have Tony anymore. Because Tony would have his own baby. And Tony wouldn’t need Peter.

———————————

Pepper’s parents moved in when she was a week away from hitting the 9 month mark. Peter had made it his mission to avoid Pepper at all costs now, her short temper and increasing discomfort making it so she snapped at just about everyone. Poor Dad had been yelled at 3 times before breakfast had even been served because of the way he’d a) set the table b) pushed Pepper’s chair in and 3) not given her the juice she’d wanted (even though they’d ran out of that drink yesterday when Peter had downed the lot).

They were a nice couple who looked a lot like Pepper, both with grey hair and pale complexions. There was an air of friendliness that surrounded them and Peter always smiled when Pepper’s mum called him “sweetheart” and “darling”. He’d never had grandparents before and he found himself falling in love with them and their presence.

This later brought on a crying fit at 2am when he realised that they possibly couldn’t be his grandparents as he wasn’t Pepper’s kid. They were about to become grandparents with Tony and Pepper’s baby— he was just their daughter’s husband’s protege. Practically nothing to them.

Despite the distraught it brought Peter, he still liked the couple. Pepper’s mum had a soft character, helping her daughter with every need and making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Her Dad had a gruff look, a large and bushy moustache on his upper lip but when he laughed, his eyes crinkled and Peter always saw the way his eyes shined when he looked at Pepper. 

Pepper’s parents seemed to like Tony for they always included him in thing and her dad would crack jokes that made Peter’s Dad chuckle in return. Peter guessed that Tony and Pepper had been in each other lives long enough for her parents to grow to love the guy.

He was never treated like an outsider whenever Pepper’s parents were around but, then again, Peter knew that the only reason they were here was for the baby. He’d met the elderly couple at the wedding, the two of them having encircled him in a hug and crying out “We’d been dying to meet you Peter!” But that time had passed and they had a biological grandchild on the way.

Peter wondered: if things had been different and the baby wasn’t around, would Pepper’s parents have just accepted him as their grandchild? Would they have warmed to the idea since their daughter never had a child of her own?

As soon as the thought came, he pushed it away. 

——————————

Morgan Stark was born in the early hours of the morning on the 14th of May. She came into the world screaming and surrounded by a large family. Peter, Rhodey, Pepper’s parents and Happy had been outside in the waiting room for hours when Tony appeared at the door of Pepper’s hospital room, just as the clock turned 3 in the morning.

“It’s a girl!” He’d declared with a large smile and slightly teary eyes. Everyone had stood up and cheered in response. “She’s healthy and weighs 8 pounds exactly!”

Rhodey had been the first to reach Tony, wrapping his arms around his best friend with a laugh and a “Congratulations Tones!”

“How’s my daughter?” Pepper’s mum asked after she’d given Tony her own hug, just as her husband was shaking the new dad’s hand.

New Dad. Tony was now a Dad. A real Dad. He had a real child.

“Pep’s amazing,” Tony smirked. “Exhausted but amazing; she says everyone is welcome in.”

Pepper’s parents were the first to enter the hospital room, tears rolling down their faces as they crept in to see their new grandchild. Rhodey followed after them with a smile that rivalled Tony’s own. Happy gave his Boss and friend a congratulatory pat on the shoulder before shuffling in himself.

“You want to come in kid?” Tony asked Peter when they were the only ones left in the waiting room. In all honesty, Peter wanted to shake his head and say no. He didn’t want to intrude. But Tony was staring with such intensity and happiness that Peter was sure he would be a monster if he burst that bubble.

The hospital room looked like every other one, white walls and sterilised equipment laid out. The doctor had left by now but the midwife was standing to the side of the room, a smile on her face as she watched the new family welcome in their first child, grandchild and niece.

Pepper’s hair was matted down and stuck to her face, dark bags under her eyes and her cheeks were puffy. Yet Peter had never seen her look so beautiful as she cradled her newborn daughter in her arms, a small smile on her face as she memorised her features.

“Her name’s Morgan,” Tony whispered, a hand squeezing his shoulder before the new Dad walked off to join his wife and daughter. Morgan was now in the arms of her grandmother, the old woman crying softly as she declared how beautiful the baby is.

“You did good Tones,” Rhodey smiled at his best friend when the time came to carry his new niece. It was no secret that he was the Godfather, not even having been officially asked since it had kinda been expected. “She’s definitely a cutie.”

“That’s because she’s all Pepper,” Peter’s Dad joked as he kissed Pepper’s sweaty hair, the woman leaning on his shoulder as he sat on her bed. They watched as their daughter was passed around the family, going from the grandparents to Rhodey and then Happy. The driver looked slightly terrified as he cradled the newborn— given any other situation and Peter would’ve laughed.

“Do you want to hold Morgan, Peter?” Pepper’s voice spoke up when Happy decided he’d had enough and deposited the baby back into her mother’s arms. She sounded exhausted as she raised her eyes to meet Peter’s.

Peter swallowed hard but ultimately nodded. Something about the way Dad’s smile grew made him think he’d answered correctly. Tony picked up Morgan, nodding for Peter to sit down on the bed before he handed over the baby to the teenager. 

“Cradle her head,” Tony murmured, helping Peter to adjust his grip. Everyone stood back and watched as Peter held Morgan for the first time. If Peter had looked up, he would’ve seen 6 pairs of eyes watching over with pure adoration and 6 pairs of smiles growing with love.

But he didn’t see because he was so enraptured by Morgan. The baby was small and her cheeks were a weird shade of pink. All of her skin was crinkly and flaky, making her look like some sort of alien. But Peter loved her indefinitely. Something in his chest grew: a protective streak he never knew he could have that just spread all over him and surrounded him in love.

All those months of worrying seemed to faze away as Morgan’s eyelids fluttered open and two pairs of brown eyes met. One of her hands broke free of the blanket, waving around in front of Peter’s face. The teen smirked as he gently grabbed it, his smile growing when a weak grip wrapped itself around his finger and pulled with all its baby strength.

Morgan was prefect and Peter realised that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

If he had been paying attention, he would’ve heard as Tony kissed Pepper’s temple, whispering the words “I think our kids are going to get along” into her ear.

But he didn’t. 

—————————————

Despite knowing with all Peter had that he would love Morgan endlessly and eternally, after the second week of her coming home, he wished to every God that she would just shut the hell up. It had gotten to the point that the second Morgan would open her mouth to scream, he would plug in his headphones and play the music on full volume to drown her out.

Things at their home was strained too. Pepper and Tony were exhausted, having to tend to a baby for midnight feedings and only catching several hours a sleep each day. Tony wasn’t struggling so bad since he was used to all nighters but the toll of not being allowed in his lab each day was beginning to make him as stressy and short tempered as his wife.

They hadn’t argued with him yet but Peter had decided to stay out of their way in case they did. His nightmare still continued to make an appearance every couple of days and Peter was terrified if he did one thing wrong, the dream would become a reality. 

Pepper’s parents had stuck around too, promising to help out and offer tips to the new parents. Peter had been spending a lot of time with Pepper’s Dad in the weeks after Morgan’s birth since he actively tried to avoid Tony and Pepper now and Pepper’s Mum and Rhodey were always crowding the baby. 

Pepper’s Dad was nice and he told Peter lots of stories about when Pepper had been younger. Peter liked spending time with the man. Peter confided in him that he missed spending time with his Dad, saying that whilst he adored Morgan, sometimes he wished things hadn’t changed so much.

Peter was sure that by telling Pepper’s Dad his thoughts, it was the reason for why Tony decided to drive him to school the next day. He’d woken up for school like normal, expecting Happy to be waiting downstairs by the car like he always was. Except this time, Tony had been standing there dressed in a nice suit and despite looking sleep deprived, he looked far fresher than he had since Morgan came home.

“What are you doing?” Peter frowned as he approached the Audi his Dad was standing beside. Tony was tapping away on his phone, sending whatever message he’d been typing to before pocketing the device.

“I’m giving you a lift to school.”

“Why?” Peter didn’t mean to sound so suspicious but Tony hadn’t exactly been spending much time with him lately and it seemed out of the blue.

“What, can i not drive you to school anymore kiddo?” Tony rolled his eyes before opening his car door. He was halfway in when he realised Peter was still standing there with a frown. “Get in Peter.”

Peter did as he was told, walking around the car with a small frown before lowering himself down into the passenger seat. Tony shot out of the garage with his usual speed, heading off towards Peter’s school.

“Why are you in a suit?” Peter asked once they’d merged into the normal New York traffic.

“I have a meeting today that i can’t get out of,” Tony sighed, as he turned a corner in the hopes of finding a short cut passed all the traffic. “You excited for school?”

Peter shrugged. “I guess.”

“How’s Ned?”

“He’s fine.”

“I haven’t seen him around the Tower lately.”

“Things have been a bit busy.”

“You should invite him over soon. We don’t mind, honestly. I’ve missed your Guy In The Chair.”

Peter shrugged again, looking out the window. “I’ll think about it.”

Tony huffed, turning to give Peter a look. “Alright kiddo, i was going to do this as subtly as possible but you’ve pulled hand. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Peter frowned, looking back at Tony’s worried expression. “Why wouldn’t i be?”

“You’ve been distancing yourself Peter, don’t think we haven’t noticed.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Peter,” Tony spoke harsher than he would’ve liked. “Don’t pull this crap. I have a newborn kid at home, i don’t need the stress of dealing with you too. Just tell me what’s up. I can help, kid.”

“I’m sorry i’m such a bother,” Peter kept his eyes trained on the window as he began to recognise the streets they passed near his school. Things had been strained with his Dad lately, the long nights and Morgan’s demanding behaviour had seemed to put an invisible wedge between their relationship. It was times like now that Peter realised how much of a tag along he was to Tony’s family; they had their own problems, they didn’t need his drama adding more chaos to the mix. Peter knew that Tony had his own family now, one made up of Morgan and Pepper. He wondered if Tony was regretting taking in Peter now that he finally had his own kid. Dealing with a baby was fine but throwing in a teen made everything more complicated.

“You know that isn’t what i meant,” Tony sighed as he pulled into the lay-by by Peter’s school. Loads of kids were milling around but due to the blacked out windows, they couldn’t see the argument brewing. Thank God, Peter thought to himself.

“It doesn’t really matter what you meant,” Peter rebuked as he picked up his bag in preparation to leave. Tony locked the doors before he could even lift his hand to the handle. “Let me go, i have school.”

“I’ll let you go when you talk to me Peter. Pep’s Dad said that you mentioned something about missing us? You wanted things to go back to normal? If somethings bothering you, you need to tell me kid.”

“Nothing is bothering me!”

“Well that’s obviously a lie.”

“No it’s not!”

“Don’t yell!” Tony yelled in return. “I just want to talk Peter!”

“But i don’t want to talk to you! You already said that you don’t need the stress of my problems!”

“That isn’t what i meant Peter! I mean that i don’t have the patience to play the waiting game until you finally decide to let me into your head!”

“Maybe i don’t want you to see into my head!”

“And why’s that? What you got to hide Peter? Jesus, what’s gotten into you. You’ve been all moody and distant lately.”

“Why would you even care?” Peter grumbled, crossing his arms with a scowl. Tony should be focusing on Morgan, why is he bothering himself with Peter’s moody angst? 

“What was that kiddo?” Tony’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Peter from the driver seat. “Wanna share your grumpy thoughts with the class?”

“Not really.” By now, most of his peers had headed inside for their first lesson by now. “I need to go.”

“Like i said,” Tony’s voice seemed far harsher now. “You aren’t going until we’ve talked.”

“Why the hell are you doing this? Just go back to Morgan and be with your real kid!” Peter yelled, the pure frustration overwhelming him. Why was Tony so infuriating? “Stop pretending like you need me anymore when you have a real family now. You don’t need me!”

Tony’s mouth was open with shock and horror. “Peter, what?”

“Like yeah, i wish things could go back to the way they were. Yeah, i wish that we could back to pretending that i had any role or meaning in your family. I see you like my Dad and sure, for a time i thought i was like your son but you have Morgan now. You don’t need me. You have your own biological kid and she’s great Tony; she’s really great. You don’t need to pretend that i was anything but temporary anymore.”

“Peter what the hell—“

Peter grabbed a hold of the door, using his super strength to rip it open. He was sure he’d broken the locks but he didn’t care as he grabbed his bag, ignoring all of Tony’s yells and ran inside to his school.

The corridor was empty for everyone was in class and for a second, Peter debated about heading off to his first lesson of Maths. He would only be about 10 minutes late which wasn’t the end of the world. But as he began walking, something overtook him. He passed his Maths class and walked straight back out of the school and towards the pitches. Looking over his shoulder to check no one was there, Peter used his super agility to jump over the fence.

His phone was ringing like crazy, Tony’s name popping up on the screen, followed by a series of texts and voicemail alerts. After 30 minutes of Peter just randomly wandering the streets, his phone began to ring again. This time it was Pepper calling.

Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes as he held the buzzing phone in his hand. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do now. He’d yelled at Tony and he’d told him that he knew the truth about how unimportant he was compared to Morgan— would he be kicked out now? Would his nightmare come to pass?

Peter didn’t realise he’d ended up at the cemetery until his feet brought him to a stop in front of Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s tombstones. The writing was still fresh, their names written in bold, black letters. Ben’s was more faded than May’s. It made Peter’s heart clench.

His phone began to ring again, Tony’s name appearing once more. Pepper sent a few panicked texts. Another voicemail from Tony. 

A sob ripped out of Peter’s throat as he turned his phone off, throwing it onto the ground below. His knees followed soon after and before he knew it, Peter was openly sobbing on the ground in front of his Aunt and Uncle’s graves. The dates on their marble tombstones seemed too short.

“I did something stupid,” Peter sobbed to the ground. He hoped that somewhere— anywhere— Ben and May could hear his words. He hoped they were listening. “I did something bad, Uncle B-Ben and Aunt M-May.”

Tears were rolling down his cheeks without an end as his fingers threading through the grass, snapping off the strands when he made a fist. He kept repeating the motion until his fingers were down in the dirt.

“You’ll be happy to know that Tony and Pepper had a kid,” Peter whispered to his family. “A girl: Morgan. She’s super cute, you’d have loved her May. I love her— i really do. But i can’t shake off this horrible feeling that i’ve been replaced. Tony doesn’t need me anymore. I need him. I’ll always need him. But he has Morgan now— he has his own family. His real family, with a wife and daughter. I feel like i’m intruding. Like i’m some charity case he took in and is now causing more problems than i’m solving.”

His lips wobbled as he looked up at the tombstones. May Parker. Ben Parker. 

“What do i do?”

Peter wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, for he recounted everything that had happened in his life since their passing. He told them about Tony and Pepper’s wedding, about the A he got in History when he was sure he’d fail; he told them about Ned passing his driving test and taking him and MJ out of junk food the day after; he told them about the time he and Rhodey had watched a horror film when Tony and Pepper had been out, but then they’d gotten so scared, they’d decided to pull an all-nighter by making blanket forts and sharing stories until the early hours of the morning. 

He told them about all his hopes and fears. How he missed them. How he was able to manage his grief better. 

Somewhere in all of that, he’d fallen asleep. His face was pressed to the side, his cheek squished into the dirt when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. Someone was calling out his name.

“Peter, wake up buddy.” 

Rhodey. Rhodey was there. 

“Rhodey?” Peter croaked out as he opened his eyes blearily. When he’d been taking to the graves, it had still been a sunny day but as he stared at Rhodey now, Peter’s eyes took a second to adjust to the dark. The dark? When had it gotten dark?

“Yeah its me kiddo,” Rhodey was kneeling down, one hand on Peter’s shoulder whilst the other was wiping the dirt off his cheek. “You had us all worried, Peter.”

“I did?” Peter frowned, trying to remember how he got here. Right, the fight with Tony. He ditched school. Talked to his Aunt and Uncle’s graves for hours. Fell asleep. “Oh.”

“You hurt anywhere buddy?” Rhodey lifted up his chin so they were looking at each other in the eye; he looked worried as his eyes grazed Peter’s face. 

Peter shook his head. “I’m fine.” Rhodey sighed, helping Peter drag himself off the ground. “Is Tony mad?”

“Try out-of-his-mind with worry,” Rhodey shot back, a hand returning to Peter’s shoulder again. The other hand went into his pocket to bring out his phone, sending a quick text to Peter’s Dad saying that the kid was found and safe. Tony replied in seconds. “See: out of his mind with worry,” Rhodey cleared up.

“How’d you find me?” His voice was small as he followed Rhodey out of the cemetery and towards the car parked on the curb.

“Pure luck,” Rhodey huffed. “We’ve been searching the streets for you since 9 this morning, kid. Your school called to say you never came in.”

“What’s the time now?” Peter frowned as he climbed into the car, Rhodey following suit in the drivers side.

“Almost 10 at night,” Rhodey didn’t sound angry but Peter was sure that once the relief of finding him wore off, the blaze of fury would arrive. “I was driving around the streets since i hadn’t seen you when in the suit, when i saw someone huddled up in the cemetery. Surprise, surprise, it was you.”

“I’m sorry you wasted your day looking for me.” Peter sniffled, wrapping his arms around himself and squeezing tight.

“Kid,” Rhodey sounded pained. “We didn’t waste our time— Peter, we love you. The second we heard that you were missing, everyone was out searching for you.” 

Peter was sure that was an exaggeration. 

“Peter,” Rhodey tried again when the kid didn’t reply. “Tony told me about the fight; he told me what you said.”

Peter bit his lip in order to quell the tears that threatened to rise. 

“Everything you said— everything you think— its all bullshit.”

“What?” Peter blinked, feeling shocked.

“You aren’t some random charity case, Peter. You’re Tony’s son— you’re my nephew.”

“But Morgan . . .”

“Is Tony’s second kid. God, he and Pepper love you so much. We all do. You’re the first kid, Pete. Morgan’s older brother. You aren’t replaceable. And you sure as hell aren’t temporary.”

“I’m not Tony’s real kid—“

“To hell with biology,” Rhodey growled, his knuckles squeezing the steering wheel tightly. “You think that because Tony isn’t related to me by blood that he isn’t my brother? That because you aren’t a blood relative of Tony’s that that doesn’t make you my nephew? You’re Tony’s kid, plain and simple. Genes are just biological factors Peter; it’s what we feel in here that makes us family.”

Rhodey spares a hand from the wheel to point at Peter’s chest. At his heart.

“I get that having a new sibling is hard,” Rhodey smiled sadly in Peter’s direction as they neared Peter’s home. “I have a younger sister too. It’s difficult to adjust going from being the only priority to sharing that role. But you’ll always be Tony and Pepper’s priority. Just like Morgan.”

Rhodey parked the car, turning in his seat to shoot Peter a small smile. “Now, i can tell you these facts for the rest of my life but something tells me you need to hear it from your Dad. He’s upstairs worrying about you so go put him out of his misery. I have to call Happy now and tell him you’re home safe.”

Peter thanked Rhodey, giving him a watery smile before heading out the car and up the elevator to where his Dad was. Before the doors had even opened, Peter was able to hear the conversation taking part on that floor.

“I thought you said that he’d been found Tony!” Pepper’s Mum was crying out.

“That’s what Rhodey said,” Tony’s weary voice replied. 

“Well then where the hell is my grandson?” Came Pepper’s Mum’s response, just as the doors to the elevator opened and Peter stepped out. 

Everyone looked like crap, to put it lightly. Pepper’s eyes were red and Tony’s hair was sticking out at odd angles like he’d run his hands through it a million times. Pepper’s Mum and Dad were holding onto each other with sombre expressions.

They all looked at Peter as the teen walked out with a nervous expression and a muddy face. Relief seemed to wash over all of them as they took in the sight of Peter; Pepper let out a sob at the same time as Tony let out a shaky breath. Pepper’s parents just looked like Christmas had come early, pure joy spreading across their faces.

“Sweetheart!” Pepper’s Mum raced forward, pulling Peter into one of her loving hugs. “Oh darling, i’m so glad you’re back safe.” Peter let her hold onto him, wrapping his arms around her in return. He felt Pepper’s Dad approach, a hand going into his hair and stroking the strands away from his forehead. They held onto each other for several minutes longer before the woman pulled back with tears in her eyes. She seemed to sense that there was something unspoken in the room as she wiped some mud off of Peter’s cheek before leaving the room with her husband.

Once alone with Tony and Pepper, Peter realised how much his disappearing act had hurt the couple. His Dad looked just as wrecked as he had been after Peter’s kidnapping, his frown lines more prominent and his suit all crumpled. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered as Tony walked closer to him. His Dad placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, his voice croaky as he spoke to his son.

“Where the hell did you go?”

“I went to the cemetery,” Peter’s throat was dry as he spoke and he felt like a lump was rising. “I went to see May and Ben.”

Another sob ripped out of Pepper’s throat. Tony just shook his head slightly. “And what, you didn’t think to call or text? You didn’t want to return my voicemails? God, Peter— we were so worried!”

“Tony,” Pepper chastised softly, stepping forward slightly as if being closer would quell the situation.

“No Pep, he needs to know how worried we were. 13 hours you were gone Peter! 13 hours we didn’t know where the hell you were! Do you even know what we were thinking? We didn’t know if you were safe— if you were even fucking alive!”

Pepper’s hand was on Tony’s shoulder now, reminding him to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled again, tears running down his face. “I fell asleep, i didn’t know.”

“You fell asleep,” Tony let out a cold laugh. “You fell asleep— great. We didn’t know if you’d been fucking murdered or not but you were just fast asleep on the dirt.”

“Peter,” Pepper stepped forward and embraced Peter in a hug. She kissed the side of his head as the boy began to cry into her neck. “We want you to know that we love you. We love you so much.”

“I t-thought that because of the b-baby, you wouldn’t want me anymore.” Peter stuttered through the tears. Pepper’s arms wound tighter around him.

“Oh no baby no, nothing could ever make us love you less. We love you and Morgan equally.”

Peter nodded, Rhodey’s words mixing with Pepper’s. They loved him. He wasn’t replaced by Morgan. Maybe he did have a role in this family.

“Are you mad?” Peter whispered as he looked over Pepper’s shoulder to Tony. The man was still standing stoney behind them.

“Am i—“ Tony pauses, his lips setting into a hard line. “You know what, yeah i am mad. I’m more than mad: I’m pissed off.”

Peter felt tears rise up in his eyes again as Pepper pulled out of the hug, whirling on her husband. “Tony!”

“What? I am mad! I’m so extremely mad that you ran off Peter, i’m mad that you turned your phone off and didn’t call us about where you were. I’m mad you fell asleep. But you know what i’m mostly mad about? I’m mad that you doubted our love for you. After everything we’ve been through, the one thing that has never changed was how much we love you, Peter. Having another child doesn’t change that. Nothing could change that!”

“I k-know,” Peter cried, “I’m sorry, i know that now.”

“Do you?” Tony replied before turning on his heel and stomping off. Peter watched him go, tears flowing down his face and the feeling of dread crept up on him.

“Mum, i really do know now,” Peter cried, falling into Pepper’s embrace again. The woman let out a sob as he called her that for the first time, kissing his cheek with such gentle care. 

“Good. Because we really do love you. You aren’t temporary, you aren’t a fake son. You’re our firstborn; our eldest. God, we would die if something happened to you Peter.”

Peter held on to her until Tony stormed back in a few minutes later. He held papers in his hand, slamming them down on the small coffee table beside where Peter and Pepper stood. 

“Tony, now isn’t really the time—“ 

“It’s as good a time as ever, Pepper,” Tony rebuked. “Go on kid, look at them.”

Peter frowned, inching forwards to see what the papers splayed out before him were about. They were some sort of legal documentation and Peter frowned harder until his eyes caught sight of one word: adoption. They were legal adoption papers.

“Pepper and i have had these filed for over a year,” Tony cleared up. “We were trying to find the right time to ask you but then with the pregnancy we kinda got sidetracked. I want you to look me in the face Peter after you’ve seen these papers and try to tell me that you think i don’t love you.”

Peter bolted into Tony’s arm, slamming into him with such force that the man stumbled back slightly before wrapping his arms around the teen. “Please never doubt my love,” he whispered into Peter’s ear.

“Yes,” Peter mumbled into Tony’s collarbone, pressing his face in so hard he was sure there would be an impression of his face on his Dad’s skin.

“Yes to what kiddo?”

“Yes i want to adopted— i want to be your son.”

“Peter, buddy,” Tony’s voice was so soft that if asked several years ago, the man would’ve denied it was him at all. “You already are. You aren’t temporary or what ever the hell kind of nonsense you yelled in the car. And here’s where you are really wrong Pete: i will always need you. Always. There isn’t a day that could pass that i won’t need my Spider-baby. These papers are only here to make what i feel in my heart legal.”

Pepper stepped forward, leaning into Peter’s back as she wrapped her arms around her two boys. 

“We’re a family,” she whispered, resting her chin on Peter’s shoulder. “You, me, Dad and Morgan: we’re a family.”

“And nothing can take you away from that,” Tony added. “Not even your own doubts.”

“I love you,” Peter breathed out, the feeling of his parents hugging him making him feel safer than he had in months. He wondered what May and Ben would be thinking if they could see him now; something told him that they’d be smiling, blowing kisses down onto him and telling him that he deserved this.

The next time a nightmare hit him, Peter crawled into his Mum and Dad’s bed, their warm bodies snuggling into him as it chased away the dark doubts he had harboured in his mind. No matter what horror he saw when his eyes were closed, the fears drifted away when he was being held by his parents. 

Nightmares held no power over the strength of his parents love. Because they cared and that was all there was to it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u loved it :))


End file.
